


Red and Gold

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: С тех самых пор, как Ксавий вошел в ее доверие с помощью магических подарков, он часто обвинял ее в легкомысленности. Впрочем, королеву слова доверенного советника ничуть не обижали и не смущали. Если Ксавий однажды надоест ей, то она уберет его со своего пути также быстро, как и других неугодных прислужников. И все же Азшара видела в опытном заклинателе множество положительных сторон, не имеющих ничего общего с его невероятной силой и познаниями в близости с женщинами...





	Red and Gold

Почувствовав нежный поцелуй на своих губах, королева приоткрыла глаза, лениво улыбнувшись склонившемуся над ней капитану стражи, длинные волосы которого растрепались после бурной ночи и долгого утомительного сна. Азшара уже привыкла к его раннему подъему, поэтому часто просыпалась в одно время со своим любовником и провожала его взглядом до самого выхода из покоев, не поднимаясь с постели. 

Но сегодня воин никуда не торопился. Азшара, видя в его глазах льстящую ей преданность и безграничную любовь, мысленно усмехнулась, проведя ладонью по небритой щеке капитана. Эльф вздрогнул от столь нежного прикосновения своей королевы и прижался губами к пальцам возлюбленной. 

\- Варо'тен, - откинув одеяло, Азшара чуть привстала с подушки и схватила с прикроватного стола небольшое зеркало. – Налей мне немного вина. 

Капитан стражи, стараясь не беспокоить эльфийку, сел на край кровати, пытаясь прийти в себя, а затем потянулся рукой за кубком и полупустой бутылкой. Азшара тем временем приводила себя в порядок, поправляя торчащие серебристые пряди и всевозможные кольца в своих ушах. Разумеется, Варо'тен краем глаза наблюдал за всеми ее действиями. Ему нравились ее грациозные движения, ее тонкие пальцы, вплетенные в волосы украшения, золотые глаза… Он мог бы вечно любоваться своей королевой, если бы не ее властный голос, внезапно вырвавший его из плена фантазий: 

\- Капитан, кажется, я просила у тебя пить. 

Варо'тен на секунду растерялся: 

\- Прошу прощения, Свет Очей, - протянув кубок королеве, стражник вежливо склонил голову, ожидая благодарностей в виде объятий или поцелуев. Но Азшара лишь одарила его теплым взглядом, каким обычно одаривала всех своих фаворитов. – Я не хотел… 

Принявшая кубок Азшара отмахнулась. Сделав глоток вина, она продолжила рассматривать свое отражение в зеркале, в то время как Варо'тен едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не прикоснуться к ее груди, где виднелись свежие синяки от мужских губ. Иногда королеве казалось, что она позволяет своему капитану слишком многое. Впрочем, воин был не единственным ее любовником, испытывающим терпение правительницы. Отложив зеркальце в сторону, Азшара уставилась на него с легкой улыбкой на губах, сжимая пальцами бокал и изредка попивая полусладкое калимдорское вино. От любых ее знаков внимания наивный капитан, как и любой другой мужчина, таял на месте. 

\- Когда ты будешь свободен? – спросила она, постукивая ногтями второй руки по серебряному кубку. 

\- Для тебя, моя любовь, когда угодно. 

Азшара обреченно вздохнула. Если он однажды разболтает всем в казарме о том, что между ними было, то ей придется отправить Варо'тена куда-нибудь в отдаленный уголок Сурамара. А избавляться от такого опытного любовника ей не хотелось. Прикрывшись одеялом, чтобы не смущать солдата, Азшара чуть отвернулась, сделав вид, что смотрит в окно на темное небо, усыпанное яркими звездами. Варо'тен поднялся с кровати и принялся искать свои кожаные набедренники на холодном мраморном полу. 

\- Я не хочу отвлекать тебя от службы, Варо'тен, - вытерев губы ладонью, Азшара отдала ему кубок. - Приходи ко мне через три дня, прямо с утра. 

Стражник, успевший найти свои штаны, взял бокал и допил остатки вина. Королева уже привыкла к тому, что Варо'тен был неравнодушен к эльфийским напиткам, хранящимся в самых холодных местах столицы. Прежде чем затаскивать мужчин к себе в постель, Азшара была вынуждена узнавать их маленькие слабости. 

Расправившись с пряжкой ремня, Варо'тен проверил одноручный меч в ножнах, кое-как пригладил растрепанные волосы и подарил эльфийке прощальный поцелуй, не убирая ладони с рукояти красивого оружия: 

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, Азшара. 

Поставив кубок на стол, он сжал свободной рукой пальцы Азшары на несколько секунд и побрел к выходу, напевая себе что-то под нос. Королева опустилась обратно на подушку, не желая вставать с теплой кровати, нагретой присутствием мужчины. Сегодня королева никуда не торопилась, поэтому могла позволить себе немного отдыха в полном одиночестве. 

К сожалению, ее мечты прервал топот тяжелых ног где-то в коридоре. Не успел капитан стражи покинуть покои эльфийки, как в комнату бесцеремонно влетел темноволосый мужчина, хорошо знакомый и Варо'тену, и самой королеве. Азшара лишь обреченно вздохнула, в то время как полуобнаженный капитан одарил ее советника презрительным взглядом. Со всей силы сжав рукоять меча ладонью и стараясь не выдавать своего внутреннего гнева, воин сухо кивнул эльфу в знак приветствия и поспешил убраться прочь, обогнув заклинателя, остановившегося в дверном проеме. 

Азшара чуть приподнялась на локтях, улыбнувшись своему магу. Про ушедшего капитана она тут же забыла, сосредоточившись на доверяемом лице. Заклинатель, в отличие от воина, никогда не проявлял перед ней свои слабости и уж тем более не похвалялся своими достижениями. 

А достижений у Ксавия в последнее время было достаточно. 

Пожирая обнаженное тело королевы своими жуткими темно-красными глазами, советник поднял с пола пустую бутылку вина и недовольно скривил губы, пытаясь скрыть презрение в своем грубом голосе: 

\- Тебе так приглянулся этот гвардеец, что ты готова переводить на него наши лучшие запасы? 

Проследив за его взглядом, Азшара довольно улыбнулась и прикрылась тонким одеялом, вызвав у мага еще больше негодования. В отличие от Варо'тена, Ксавий никогда не торопился, даже когда был занят. Несмотря на скверный характер Высокорожденного, Азшара доверяла ему абсолютно все и часто получала от него полезные сведения, помогающие ей в правлении. Сейчас советник был не в духе – королева видела, что от ярости у него трясутся руки. И дело здесь было явно не в Варо'тене. 

\- Какая тебе разница, кто пьет мое вино? – поправив прядь волос, Азшара прикусила свою нижнюю губу. – Ты ведь мой ближайший советник, а не главный винодел. 

\- И сейчас я советую тебе не тратить время на этого солдата. У нас слишком много проблем, нам в любой момент могут помешать и разрушить наши планы, пока ты здесь… развлекаешься со стражей. 

Азшара поправила подушку у себя под головой и стащила с поставленной на прикроватный столик глубокой тарелки какую-то неизвестную ей ягоду. 

\- Разве у тебя может пойти что-то не так? Это ты убедил меня и других Высокорожденных прислушаться к Саргерасу, значит, портал находится полностью под твоей ответственностью. Я уже и так дала тебе слишком много возможностей. 

\- Я не слышу уверенности в твоем голосе, - заметил нахмурившийся маг. – Неужели ты завидуешь мне? 

Азшара едва сдержала ухмылку. Ксавий был сильнейшим заклинателем у ее народа… после нее самой, конечно. И то, что Саргерас выбрал его, а не королеву, поначалу действительно задевало самолюбие Азшары, но спустя какое-то время она начала воспринимать это как норму. Да и в случае чего марать собственные руки не хотелось. 

\- Было бы чему завидовать, - парировала она, наблюдая за тем, как хмурое лицо Ксавия вновь становится привычно жестким. – Мы не так много знаем об этом Пылающем Легионе. 

Ночной эльф, поглаживая свою бороду, фыркнул. Азшара знала, что он видит в ее глазах сомнение, чувствует, что она не до конца приняла свое решение. А недоверия Ксавий никогда не терпел, даже если это недоверие королевы. Впрочем, всю эту затею советника Азшара изредка считала его собственной игрой, которая могла навредить не только самому заклинателю, но и всему народу кал'дорай. 

\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – наконец спросил маг, беря в руки один из пустых бокалов и наливая в него вино. 

\- Я всегда доверяла тебе, Ксавий. Проблема заключается в другом. 

Ксавий насторожился. Вопросительно глянув на королеву, он присосался к бокалу, жадно глотая вино в надежде, что калимдорский напиток прибавит ему хоть немного сил. Азшара видела, как магия портала искушает его и доводит до полного изнеможения, но приказать все бросить не могла – уж слишком ее интересовал этот Саргерас вместе с Пылающим Легионом, и сам маг вряд ли бы отказался от задумки привести в этот мир более могущественную силу. 

\- Что нам предлагает Саргерас? – решила сгладить повисшее напряжение королева. 

Примостившись у ее ног, маг сделал несколько глотков вина, а затем задумчиво провел пальцами по своему металлическому кубку, продолжая коситься на эльфийку. Ксавий был единственным мужчиной, от чьего взгляда Азшаре становилось не по себе. 

\- Азерот станет идеальным миром. У нас будет все, чего мы пожелаем, - сжав ее ладонь своей холодной рукой, Ксавий улыбнулся уголками слегка припухлых губ. – Все, чего пожелаешь ты, моя королева. 

Поставив бокал на пол, заклинатель медленно стянул с женщины тонкое одеяло, обнажая ее красивое тело и прикасаясь к ней свободной темнокожей рукой, покрытой ожогами и шрамами в результате неудачных магических экспериментов. Всякий раз, когда Ксавий трогал ее, Азшара ощущала себя слабой и беспомощной; чаще всего ее советник не церемонился с ней, а просто брал так, как ему вздумается, не спрашивая разрешения. И все же королева никогда ему не противилась. Подобное отношение наоборот заводило ее сильнее, чем ухаживания и ласки со стороны менее опытных мужчин. Чувствуя, как рука Ксавия постепенно спускается ниже, Азшара трепетно прикрыла глаза, позволяя ему делать все, что захочется, даже если это будет переходить все границы. Пальцами коснувшись влажного лона, маг заставил ее развести в стороны согнутые в коленях ноги. 

\- Этот капитан из-за своей неопытности не знает, как с тобой следует обращаться, - фыркнул он, грубой ладонью лаская свою королеву. Азшара лишь закусила губу, стараясь не поддаваться магу прямо сейчас. – Никто из них не знает. 

Королева не стала ему возражать – Ксавий был одним из тех мужчин, с кем приходилось соглашаться и кому не стоило доказывать обратное. Азшара никогда бы не стала перечить сильному заклинателю, несмотря на то, что ее сила в несколько раз превосходила его возможности. Многим ее подчиненным не нравился ни сам Ксавий, ни его рвение к темной стороне; но стоило магу преподнести Высокорожденным обещания владыки Пылающего Легиона, как в глазах аристократов он поднялся настолько высоко, что в это не могла поверить даже королева. Ее ближайший советник, воспользовавшись ситуацией, призвал остальных представителей высшей касты эльфов следить за состоянием портала. Азшара была вынуждена признать, что Ксавий оказался не таким уж наивным Высокорожденным, каким она себе его представляла в день их знакомства. При виде нее он не терял голову, как многие мужчины, и не позволял охмурить себя никакими чарами. Вечно суровый и недовольный заклинатель без труда сумел пробиться в ближайшее окружение Азшары, вскоре оказавшись у нее в постели. 

Неудивительно, что сейчас он выступает против капитана стражи, считая его угрозой для собственного титула. Королева скривила губы, пытаясь подавить усмешку. Заметивший выражение ее лица Ксавий никак на это не отреагировал, лишь сильнее надавил пальцами, надеясь довести гордую женщину до стона. Азшара заставила себя поддаться ему, для отвлечения продолжая задавать интересующие ее вопросы: 

\- Как далеко мы сможем продвинуться в иерархии Легиона? 

Убрав свою ладонь с тела королевы, Ксавий неторопливыми движениями обнажил мускулистый торс, швырнув мантию куда-то в другой угол комнаты. Азшара пробежалась пальцами по его предплечью, оставив несколько темных полос от ногтей. 

\- Думаю, владыка Легиона даст нам шанс проявить себя абсолютно во всем, - маг двусмысленно улыбнулся. 

Любой другой эльфийке его улыбка показалась бы мерзкой. Азшара лишь заинтересованно приподнялась со своих подушек, прижав ладонь к своему подбородку и чуть приоткрыв рот от возбуждения и любопытства. 

\- Я смогу занять место рядом с ним? 

Ксавий пожал плечами: 

\- Вполне возможно. Твоя сила может заинтересовать его. И не только сила. Саргераса очень сложно понять и убедить, но вдвоем мы сделаем это. 

\- От меня он не откажется, - отозвалась королева, привлекая мага к себе. 

Навалившись на эльфийку всем телом и прижав ее к простыне, Ксавий впился в ее губы страстным поцелуем, грубо шаря руками по красивому женскому телу. Сейчас его волновал не Саргерас и не личные планы правительницы кал'дорай. Весь мир для заклинателя сузился до этой самой кровати – его даже не интересовало, что происходило за дверью спальни. Кусая губы Азшары до крови, маг пытался остановиться, но животные инстинкты, перешедшие к ночным эльфам от их предков, темных троллей, брали свое в любой ситуации, касающейся женщин. Королева, чувствуя возбуждение Высокорожденного, переместила ладони с его плеч на бедра, стараясь избавить мужчину от ненужных набедренников. Решив не дожидаться эльфийку, маг самостоятельно приспустил ткань, вытащив затвердевшую от возбуждения плоть, которую Азшара мгновенно сжала ладонью, хитро улыбаясь опытному заклинателю. Ксавий с трудом удержался от стона. Пальцы королевы совершали искусные движения; эльф, понимая, что не сможет и не захочет сопротивляться, сжал губы, прикрывая глаза и показывая свою слабость против собственной воли, что очень льстило его правительнице. 

\- Кого ты представляешь, когда спишь с другими женщинами? – прошептала Азшара, проводя языком по рельефу его уха.

Если ее вопрос и застал Ксавия врасплох, то маг не выдал этого. Когда язык королевы прошелся по золотому кольцу, задевая самые слабые места, эльф вздрогнул от приятных ощущений. 

\- Тебя, - выдохнул маг, и из-за его учащенного дыхания Азшара так и не смогла понять, врет он ей или говорит правду. 

Слегка прикусив его ухо, королева сжала эрегированный орган сильнее:

\- Повтори, - потребовала она, вызвав у своего любовника громкое шипение. 

Гордый Ксавий отрицательно покачал головой. Схватив его за волосы второй рукой, Азшара попыталась отстранить непокорного мага от себя, демонстрируя ему свою силу, однако лорда это не остановило. Навалившись на королеву всем телом, заклинатель бесцеремонно раздвинул ее ноги шире, направляя свое достоинство в женское естество. Не дав Азшаре опомниться, Ксавий резко вошел в нее до упора, вызвав у эльфийки стон от неприятных ощущений. 

\- Я не обязан отвечать дважды, - усмешка Высокорожденного ясно давала понять, что в постели он всегда оказывался победителем, и Азшаре мысленно приходилось с ним соглашаться.

Закусив собственную губу до крови, правительница ночных эльфов прижала ладонь к щеке Ксавия, кончиками пальцев касаясь его уха:

\- Смею напомнить, что я твоя королева. 

\- Лучше бы ты напоминала об этом своему капитану стражи. 

Азшара невозмутимо хмыкнула при этих словах. С тех самых пор, как Ксавий вошел в ее доверие с помощью магических подарков, заклинатель часто обвинял ее в легкомысленности. Впрочем, королеву слова доверенного советника ничуть не обижали и не смущали. Если Ксавий однажды надоест ей, то она уберет его со своего пути также быстро, как и других неугодных прислужников. И все же Азшара видела в опытном заклинателе множество положительных сторон, не имеющих ничего общего с его невероятной силой и познаниями в близости с женщинами. Главное достоинство Ксавия Азшара ценила больше всего – ночной эльф не любил задавать вопросов. Он беспрекословно выполнял почти все ее указания, даже если дело касалось убийств жителей города, пускавших слухи о настоящем характере гордой и самовлюбленной королевы. А какой бы женщине благородной крови захотелось терять свою власть из-за глупых простолюдинов? Несмотря на скверный характер Ксавия, Азшара в какой-то степени уважала его мастерство. А уж умения мага в постели и вовсе заслуживали отдельной похвалы. Даже с любящим Варо’теном Азшара не получала такого яркого удовольствия, хотя капитан стражи всегда старался угодить своей женщине. И все же заклинатель во всех смыслах был лучше любого мужчины. Стоило ему войти на всю длину, как правительница кал’дорай громко застонала, прижимая мускулистого мага к себе сильнее и утыкаясь носом в его покрытое белесыми шрамами плечо. С каждой секундой он толкался в нее все упорней, рыча от наслаждения сквозь стиснутые зубы и чувствуя, как королева двигается ему навстречу, принимая в себя его разгоряченную твердую плоть. Его кривые пальцы беспощадно сжимали женские бедра, оставляя на светлой коже заметные синяки и царапины; потрескавшиеся губы мужчины блуждали по шее любовницы, пока Азшара в наслаждении откидывала голову на подушку. Она любила находиться в его власти; теряла голову, когда он брал ее силой, не скрывая своего превосходства. Еще ни один Высокорожденный в ее постели не проявлял себя с такой жесткой стороны. Почувствовав дрожь его рук, королева постаралась прижаться к мужскому телу еще плотнее, однако Ксавий не позволил ей даже приподняться. Ощутив, как правительница нетерпеливо ерзает на постели, ночной эльф с довольным рыком перевернул ее на живот, придавив собой непокорную женщину к кровати и заломив ей руки за спину. Азшара недовольно замычала, когда его эрегированная плоть внезапно выскочила из ее горячего лона, оставив королеву без долгожданного удовольствия. 

Убрав за ухо прядь каштановых волос, заклинатель шлепнул Азшару по ягодице, демонстрируя ей свое лидерское положение. Королеве ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдержать вырывающийся из груди стон. Как только пальцы Ксавия схватили волосы эльфийки, Высокорожденная чуть повернула голову в сторону, позволив магу свободной рукой сжать ее незащищенное горло.

\- А кого представляешь ты, отдаваясь другим мужчинам? – прошипел он ей в ухо, устраиваясь над ее телом поудобней. 

Азшара ничего не ответила. Сдерживая свой гнев, смешанный с возбуждением, заклинатель уперся в ее сжатые ноги своим членом, слушая учащенное дыхание женщины. Как только он резко вошел наполовину, эльфийка тихо застонала, сжимая пальцами одеяло и пытаясь приподняться на колени. Ксавий, столько раз усмирявший женщин в постели, не мог позволить правительнице ночных эльфов свободу в кровати этим утром, как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы опытная королева по привычке взяла все в свои руки. Терпя его грубость, Азшара поджимала губы в надежде, что он продолжит двигаться в том же темпе, не отвлекаясь на бессмысленные разговоры. 

Ксавий же считал, что у них достаточно времени для болтовни. 

\- Интересно, захочешь ли ты затащить в постель кого-то более могущественного, чем ты сама? – щипнув губами заостренное ухо эльфийки, маг нежно прикусил кожу на ее шее, продолжая придерживать мягкие волосы, которые так нравились всем девушкам во дворце. 

Азшара про себя усмехнулась. Похоже, заклинателя задел тот факт, что Саргерас оказался заинтересован в общении с королевой. Правительница почувствовала, как между ног заныло еще сильнее, когда Ксавий протолкнулся вперед на пару сантиметров. 

\- Глубже… - взмолилась она, прикрывая глаза от приятных ощущений.

Ее наслаждение усилилось, когда пальцы Ксавия сжали шею так, что королеве пришлось покорно откинуть голову и выгнуть спину. 

\- Что ты сказала? – издевательски переспросил Высокорожденный, сделав вид, что не расслышал просьбу своей любовницы. 

Слова Азшары переросли в умоляющий стон: 

\- Ксавий, глубже… - сомкнутые на горле пальцы мешали ей нормально говорить, но эльфийку, привыкшую к подобным играм со своим жестоким советником, это не останавливало. – Возьми меня так, как еще не брал… Пожалуйста. 

Прорычав в ответ что-то одобрительное, Ксавий рукой прижал королеву к постели, войдя в нее настолько, насколько это позволяли сделать ее сжатые ноги. Азшара издала стон, едва различимый в тишине комнаты, а затем сильнее вжалась лицом в холодную простынь, беспощадно сминая ее в своих руках, пока маг вбивался в податливое женское тело со свойственной ему грубостью и похотью. С помощью беспорядочных движений Ксавий словно пытался доказать эльфийке свою преданность, целуя ее за ухом с нескрываемой страстью и слегка покусывая нежную кожу. 

\- Варо’тен никогда не получит тебя, слышишь? – прохрипел заклинатель, схватив королеву за волосы и потянув их на себя. Азшаре пришлось покорно поднять голову. – Ты никогда не будешь принадлежать ни ему, ни другим идиотам. 

Почувствовав потрескавшиеся губы на своей шее, Высокорожденная улыбнулась, ощущая, как горячая плоть Ксавия скользнула еще глубже, даря правительнице невероятное наслаждение. Не выдержав, королева громко вскрикнула, когда маг грубо приподнял ее на колени. Спустя несколько толчков ей показалось, что преданный слуга Саргераса теряет свои силы – его движения больше не казались ей такими уверенными. Ксавий даже прилег сверху, устав упираться на локти, и уткнулся лицом в волосы Азшары. 

\- Портал внутри Источника Вечности делает тебя беспомощным, - без всякого сочувствия заметила королева. – Ты слабеешь. 

Будучи задет этими словами, Ксавий оскалился, вернувшись к былому темпу: 

\- Не без участия нашего будущего владыки я становлюсь только сильнее! 

Сжав бедро королевы до такой степени, что Азшара прошипела сквозь сжатые губы, он продолжил удовлетворять себя и свою правительницу до тех пор, пока не почувствовал приближающуюся разрядку. Войдя в Высокорожденную в последний раз, Ксавий издал довольный полустон и сразу же вышел из нее, обильно кончив на женскую поясницу, на которой уже начали проявляться синяки после совместного времяпровождения. Казалось, Азшару темные пятна на ее бледной коже совсем не смущали. Как только Ксавий поднялся с нее, королева поспешила вытереть вязкое семя со своей спины. 

\- Так что там насчет Саргераса? – поинтересовалась эльфийка, покидая свою постель и направляясь в сторону балкона, с которого открывался чудесный вид на Зин-Азшари, столицу империи ночных эльфов. 

Ксавий, в отличие от нее, устал от городских пейзажей настолько, что не обратил внимания на обнаженную Азшару, наслаждающуюся прохладным влажным воздухом на фоне большого поселения. Оставшись лежать в кровати, заклинатель поправил несколько прядей спутавшихся темных волос. Услышав вопрос, Ксавий даже не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. 

Жесткий и надменный взгляд королевы дал понять магу, что он начинает испытывать ее терпение. Хотя Ксавий никогда не боялся Азшары, от ее янтарных глаз ему часто становилось не по себе. 

\- Я о… - Высокорожденная поскребла ногтем выцветающие перила, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. – О браке с ним. 

\- Ты и твой Источник Вечности интересуете его куда больше, чем ты думаешь. 

Равнодушно посмотрев в сторону портала, Азшара обреченно вздохнула, накручивая на палец серебристую прядь волос:

\- Надеюсь, что ты не ошибаешься, Ксавий. Иначе мы все дорого заплатим за твои промахи. 

Ответом ей послужило недовольное мужское бормотание. Ксавий, больше не видящий смысла в этом разговоре, отвернулся от королевы, пытаясь скрыть собственное беспокойство и надеясь как можно скорее вернуться к созданию врат, послужащих для Саргераса и его подданных переходом в этот неидеальный, по словам титана, мир.


End file.
